Nuestra Tumba
by Cloy Jubilee
Summary: Besame ahora, no podras volver a hacerlo nunca mas. Ahora que ya estamos juntos recuerdo como comenzo todo. Yuriy definitivamente cambió mi vida. Pero no me arrepiento para nada. Es la mejor vida que he tenido. Kai x Yuriy YAOI.


**Yuriy Ivanov**

Comentarios, dedicatoria, todo al final.

* * *

Estaba sentado en un pequeño restaurante. No tenía nada que hacer así que había planeado tomar un café y luego entrar al cine. No tenía ganas de hacer nada interesante. Me daba flojera. Repito, no tenía nada que hacer. 

El mesero llegó. No se si habrá sido el destino, casualidad o que ese día no tenía nada que hacer, ese mesero, de unos hermosos, cuando digo hermosos me refiero a lo mas precioso que había visto en mi vida, unos hermosos ojos azules. Tan hermosos como nuncahabía visto algo. Sus ojos eran mas que eso, unos ojos, eran dos tesoros preciosos que brillaban y sobresalían de todo el mundo.

Continuo. El mesero llegó y me dió la carta. Me dio un hermoso "buenos días" y sonrió. La sonrisa mas hermosa que existe.

Yo no podía apartar mi vista de él. Nisiquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya se había marchado. Tomé la carta y seleccioné el primer café que se me anotojó. Entonces, puse la carta en la mesa y esperé.

Cuando el mesero llegó me preguntó que quería. Le pedí un capuchino muy caliente.

No tuve que esperar mas, el café llegó enseguida. El muchacho me recojió la carta y se fue.

Me termine el café.

A la hora de pagar fueron $13, puse un billete de$50 y una pequeña nota para él. Cuando regresó, me dejó la bandeja y me sonrió, otra vez, con esa hermosa, preciosa, sonrisa suya que hizo que en un segundo yo le contestara el gesto. Sus ojos azules me miraban, tal vez, como yo lo mirabaa él.

Cuando él se fue, en la bandeja había un billete de $20, una moneda de $10, una moneda de $5 y una de $2, además de que había otro pedazo de servilleta, con su contestación. Lo tomé y salí, feliz, del lugar.

No entré al cine. Ya tenía algo que hacer.

Regresé a mi casa. Prendí la computadora.

Mi casa era el último regalo que me habían dado mis padres y mi hermano. Nosotros viajabamos mucho. Ese bimestre reprobé Fisica. No dije nada, cuando se enteraron me castigaron. Se fueron de viaje a Nueva York un 11 de Septiembre. Un viaje del que jamás regresaron.

Entré al baño y le abrí la llave a la tina.

Regresé a mi cuarto y abrí la página principal de internet. Revisé todos los depositos, que ahora me llegaban por e-mail e hize todas las transferencias que tenía que hacer.

Regresé al baño y cerré la llave.

Regresé a mi cuarto y saqué la ropa que me iba a poner para ese día. Nada especial. O tal vez, lo iba a ser. No lo sé, repito nuevamente, antes no tenía nada que hacer.

Me quité la ropa que tenía desde el día anterior.

Entré y el agua caliente comenzó a hacerme sentir extrañas pero relajantes sensaciones en todo el cuerpo. Apagué la luz. Quedó muy oscuro. Cerré los ojos. Al instante, un par de hermosos ojos azules me miraban. Me sonreían. Me hacían sonreir a mí tambien.

Recordé todo lo que había visto del chico de los ojos azules. Noté su lacio y corto pelo rojo. Noté su hermoso cuerpo. Noté sus ojos azules.

Me enamoré de ellos. Me enamoré de él.

Permanecí una hora aproximadamente en el agua.

Cuando salí, tomé el pedazo de servilleta de mi cama y tomé el telefono. Marqué el número que habían anotado rápidamente con tinta azul. Azul.

Me contestó un muchacho. Le dije quien era. Noté su sonrisa aunque no podía verla. Me dijo su nombre. Un nombre que nunca olvidaré. Un nombre que nunca había escuchado. Su nombre. Yuriy Ivanov.

Tuvimos una cita.

Tuvimos otra cita.

Tuvimos muchas citas.

Nuestro primer beso fue en mi cama. Nuestra primer caricia fue en mi cama. Nuestra primera vez, fue en mi cama.

Cuando supe todo de él, vi que su vida no era muy diferente a la mia. Sus padres, rusos como él, lo habían llevado ahí, sin tener otra opción. Lo dejaron enel primer hotel que vieron, aquí en Xalapa, y fueron a Nueva York.Tenían que cumplir un trabajo. Eran bomberos, los dos. Tampoco volvieron.

Sobrevivió como pudo, pidiendo dinero en las calles, sin saber nada del idioma. Lo creían mudo. Él no hubiera entendido aunque se lo hubieran dicho.

No somos tan diferentes. Nuestra familia murió por haber sido asesinada. Ellos no eligieron morir. En mi caso, mis padres y mi hermano murieron por unos malditos psicopatas que creían que jugar con aviones eran divertido. Mas basura en el mundo. Sus padres fueron a ayudar. Murieron ayudando.

Un año exactamente despues del día que yo no tenía nada que hacer, tampoco tenía nada que hacer. Yuriy y yo llevabamos 2 semanas de casados. Estabamos en nuestra casa, una hermosa residencia en Cancún. En ese país nací. En ese país moriré.

A nosotros nos va muy bien. Yuriy tiene 7 cafes en todo Cancún. Yo manejo una empresa. Nuestro Capital es aproximadamente lo que se necesita para mantener una residencia en la parte mas cara de esta ciudad. Al día ganamos entre él y yo mil pesos, libres de impuestos, ya habiendo comprando la mercancia de ambos, ya habiendo comprado la comida. Mil pesos al día es mucho. Teníamos lo que queríamos.

¿Qué hacíamos? Sentarnos en nuestro sofá y ver una pelicula o ir a pasear en moto acuatica por nuestra playa.

Yo tenía todo.

Yuriy y yo seguimos juntos, sin problemas, por 7 hermosos meses. Yo cada vez estaba mas enamorado de él.

Un día, un triste día, llegó un paquete. Era una caja de madera con hoyos. Yuriy, emocionado, la abrió y de ahí salió un perro. Un San Bernardo, la raza favorita de mi chico, tambien la de mi madre. El perro solo nos duró un día. Es una divertida y tragica historia. Definitivamente los San Bernardos no están hechos para pasear para moto. El perro se... pues, como explicarlo... se enojó con nosotros y escapó. Pobre perro.

Todos los días, Yuriy se levantaba a las 7 de la mañana a hacer un delicioso desayuno como solo él sabe hacerlos. En nuestra mesa para 8 solo comíamos ély yo. Juntos, casi uno encima de otro. Comiamos del mismo plato. ¿Teníamos a alguien más? Pues no mucho. Dos muchachas que limpiaban la casa, un mayordomo, un policia y dos perros enormes que eran de él, que cuidaban. Nunca me gustaron esos perros. Odio a esos perros.

Terminando de desayunar veíamos los asuntos económicos (el trabajo) de cada uno. Todo juntos. Cuando terminabamos, a veces en minutos, a veces en días, salíamos al balcón y bajabamos por nuestra "salida especial" que iba desde la playa hasta nuestra cama... ¿Práctico, no? En la playa nos estabamos todo el día, noche o lo que fuera hasta que uno de los dos dijera que ya era suficiente. Entonces subíamos a la cama y pues... lo demás es obvio.

Esa era nuestra vida. Desde mi punto de vista era la mejor historia de amor que había visto.

Así pasó el tiempo. Cuando cumplimos los 30 años ya teníamos mas de 5 años de estar casados.

Ni una sola pelea. Nunca.

Un día, fue mi turno, me llegó una caja con hoyos, de donde salió un Husky Siberiano, mi raza favorita. Yuriy me sonrió. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Toda la vida le había pedido a mis padres un perro así. No fue hasta este momento cuando.. bueno... lo tuve. Abrazé a mi niño. Lo celebramos en la cama, como siempre hacíamos.

Cuando hablo de lo que hacemos en la cama, no me refiero a sexo. Me refiero a amor. Para mí, el cuerpo de Yuriy era mi tesoro mas preciado. Pero nunca llegué a hacer nada que lo lastimara. Ni él a mi. A la hora de entrar, él era tan suave... Yuriy era tan amable... Yo sabía que él quería darse prisa, algunas veces, pero yo tardaba mas que él así que él tenía que esperar un poco. Pero aún así, nunca hizo nada que no me incluyera a mí. Siempre era yo quien terminaba primero, a petición suya. Él era tan hermoso...

A partir de ahorate he contado nuestra vida saltando por días, meses, incluso años. Quiero decirte que yo nunca pedí nada ya que yo tenía todo. ¿Que más podía necesitar? Tenía al mejor hombre del mundo, el alma mas hermosa en todo el universo, los ojos mas preciosos que una mente puede imaginar. Tenía dinero como para vivir como un rico, cosa que realmente, no hacíamos. Tenía a mi Husky Siberiano.

¿Quieres escucharnos discutir¿A Yuriy y a mi? Lo siento, pero en toda nuestra vida juntos, nunca hubo una grosería, una pelea, o incluso un desacuerdo. mi Yuriy era tan perfecto. ¿Quieresa un chico como él? Claro, quien no. Era como una joya. Siempre hermoso, siempre tan fino y a la vez sencillo, un alma pura que no tenía sentimiento maligno alguno.

Yuriy... claro que esta historia no termina en un "y fuimos felices por siempre". No.

Ya casi llega el final. Espera. Solo quisiera hablarte un poco mas de mi niño hermoso. De Yuriy.

¿Vamos al principio? No, mejor sigamos, dejame ver. ¿Que te puedo contar ahora? Ya se. ¿Quieres saber como se hizo Yuriy dueño de toda una cadena de cafés?

Cuando los padres de Yuriy llevaban 3 días sin aparecer, Yuriy se tuvo que ir del hotel. Hizo su maleta¿cual? No lo se. Cuando el me lo contaba, lo hacía con mucho esfuerzo, realmente no quería preguntarle mucho. A él no le gustaba recordar.

Bien, Lo último que Yuriy hizo en su cuarto de hotel fue tomar café. Fue lo último con sabor que tomó durante días. Al estar en la calle, veía a los otros niños, hablando un idioma extraño, que se acercaban a los coches y decían algo así como "¿Me da algo?". El ser humano y todo ser vivo tiene la capacidad de desarrollarse mucho mas rápido cuando necesita sobrevivir.

Yuriy, como pudo, aprendió las palabras para pedir. Luego se dieron cuenta de que no era mudo.

Me pregunto si alguna vez me habrá tocado a mi darle algo a Yuriy. Yo no recuerdo.

Yuriy no recuerda lo que pasó exactamente. Solo subió a un autobus que lo llevó a una esquina donde había un café. Entró y pidió dinero. Dice que iba todos los días y le daban algo de dinero y agua. Cada 4 o 5 días le alcanzaba para un café.

Había un cliente que se encariñó con él y lo adoptó o algo así. Lo llevó a una escuela de idiomas y ahí aprendió lo que tu y yo sabemos perfectamente.

Y trabajó en cafés hasta ese día, cuando yo le dije que se casara conmigo. Incluso siendo novios, seguía trabajando, puntual.

De grande, el puso los cafes por que dijeron que eso le había salvado la vida de cierta manera. Ahora él quería salvar a alguien mas.

¿Sabes? Ya llegamos al final. Te diré como acaba todo.

Un día, 3 de Noviembre, lo recuerdo bien, Yuriy se levantó como siempre a hacer de desayunar.

Cuando bajé lo encontré viendo hacia el mar, no había sacado nada para comenzar a preparar.

"¿Yuriy¿Que pasa?"

"Kai..."

Volteó a verme. Vi sus ojos extraños, fijos en ningún lado. Blancos. Lo ví caer y luego me ví a mí agarrarlo.

En menos de 10 minutos ya estaba internado en el hospital.

Estuve 2 horas seguidas esperando a los resultados. Llegó ante mi un doctor o eso creo.

"¿Usted es... Kai Hiwatari?"

"Si, lo soy¿que tiene Yuriy?"

"Mire, Kai, lo que le voy a decir es algo muy dificil de asimilar. Le pediré que no grité, que no llore ni se exalte. Esperare a que usted se tranquilice y luego continuare. Si usted hace algo de lo que acabo de decir no podremos hacer nada. ¿Entiende?"

"Si"

"Yuriy tiene cancer. Cancer en el cerebro."

En ese momento mi respiración se detuvo. Mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de fallarme. El señor seguía hablando pero yo no entendía nada de lo que decía. Se escuchaba tan lejos...

"Kai"

"¿Kai, vas entendiendo?"

"Si..."

"La operación de la que le hablé puede que cure a Yuriy para siempre, puede que esté bien durante un periodo de tiempo o puede que muera en ella. Este primer sintoma es muy fuerte así que tendrá que realizarse lo mas antes posible. En no más de tres días. Esta operación, como ya dije, es muy cara..."

"Pagaré lo que sea"

"Deje que termine. Si usted acepta, la compañía no se hará responsable si Yuriy muere. Kai, esto es algo arriesgado pero a la vez puede ser una solución. ¿Cuando desea operarlo?"

"No se, cuando usted pueda"

"Puedo hoy mismo. Le hemos hecho todos los estudios necesarios"

"Pues hoy, no importa, pero él tiene que estar bien"

"Si, Kai. Que Yuriy esté bien es lo mas importante"

"Si..."

"Supongo que con tanta prisa no pudiste arreglar algunas cosas, en lo que lo preparamos puedes ir a tu casa a prepararte, ropa para él, para tí."

"No, puedo mandar a alguien por ella. Quiero verlo"

"Aún está inconsciente."

"Kai¿tiene padres o alguien quien pueda ser su tutor? Necesito que llenen una forma"

"No, no tiene, solo me tienea mí"

"¿Que es tuyo?"

"Mi esposo"

El doctor se me quedó viendo, como si me estuviera analizando. No me importaba mucho realmente, solo quería a Yuriy conmigo.

"Ya veo. Kai, si necesitas hablar con alguien por telefono puedes hacerlo. Si no tienes celular puedes ir a recepción e ir por mi parte, el doctor Cardoso."

"¿A que hora van a operar a Yuriy?"

"Son las 10 a.m. la mayoría de los anesteciologos y demás apenas vienen. Lo mas probable es que a las 2 de la tarde"

"¿Yuriy tiene cuarto¿Un lugar donde pueda quedarme cerca de él?"

"Si, en el piso de arriba, el numero es 7. Las llaves están colgadas en la entrada"

"Gracias, doctor, mil gracias. Porfavor, si Yuriy despierta hableme. ¿Puedo verlo antes de que lo operen?"

"Si, puedes bajar a las 2:30"

"Doctor, regreseme a mi Yuriy...sálvelo. Por favor, yo no se... que haría sin él."

"Haré lo que pueda señor Hiwatari, tengo que irme"

Se dió la vuelta y entró a un cuarto.

¿Que sensación fue la que me invadió en esos momentos? Ja, quisiera saberlo yo. ¿Alguna vez has perdido a un ser querido y sentir que lo has perdido todo? Pues algo así. Es muy parecido. Tenía ganas de ponerme a llorar. De gritar como si nadie en todo el mundo pudiera oírme.

Llegué al cuarto y tomé mi celular. Sin carga. Genial.

Me acosté en una pequeña cama para el acompañante. ¿Por que a nosotros? Nosotros, Yuriy y yo, no eramos personas malas. Nunca habríamos deseado mal a nadie. Le dababamos empleo a muchas personas, alimentabamos a sus familias.

Y mi Yuriy... el angel que nunca le haría daño a nadie. Mi niño.

Y entonces me decidí. Iba a pagar el mejor hospital, los mejores doctores, el mejor equipo médico. Todo, con tal de que él volviera a ser el mismo. Yuriy iba a regresar a la casa como si nada hubiera pasado e ibamos a volver a ser felices. Felices por siempre.

Salí del cuarto y fui a recepción. Pedí el telefono a nombre del doctor Cardoso. Hablé para que el mayordomo (que sabía conducir) nos trajera ropa para una semana a los dos.

Regresé al cuarto y prendí la tele. Intenté distraerme con cualquier cosa, sin resultados.

Llegaron las 2:30 y fuí donde había quedado con Cardoso de vernos.

Cuando llegué, otros tres hombres estaban hablando con él.

Me acerqué y me coloqué junto al doctor.

"Él es Kai Hiwatari, el esposo de Yuriy. Kai, él (señaló a un muchacho de unos 20 años) es el anesteciologo, Sebastián,él (señaló a otro) es el cardiologo y responsable de la estabilidad del paciente, Mateo,y finalmente él es quien me va a ayudar a sacarle todo lo malo a Yuriy, Iñaqui."

Intenté sonreirles, sin conseguir nada, pero ellos,creo que lo notaron, me sonrieron a mí.

"Kai, Yuriy no ha despertado, pero eso es bueno ya que la dosis de anestecia no será tanta. Calculamos el final de la operación entre 6 y 7 así que esperanos en el cuarto, nosotros subiremos a Yuriy¿esta bien?"

"Si, doctor. Pero... si Yuriy muere..."

No pude seguir hablando. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

"Puedes verlo ahora, Kai" dijo Mateo "Tienes 20 minutos para estar con él"

"Gracias" pude decir finalmente.

Mateo y yo entramos a un cuarto, donde estaba alguien dormido. Ese no era Yuriy. Estaba conectado a aparatos y maquinas.Ese no era mi Yuriy. Apenas y podía ver su cara. Una mascara de aire cubría casi todo su hermoso rostro.

No pude evitar que unas lagrimas bajaran por mis mejillas. Era como verlo muerto.

Estuve 20 minutos "hablando con él" aunque él no me escuchaba. Recordabamos como nos conocimos, le contaba lo que había sentido cuando lo había visto por primera vez. Y Yuriy no me entendía. Pero no me importaba, acariciaba su mano, su cabello, su cuerpo. Y yo seguía llorando.Al final de ese corto tiempo llegó el doctor Cardoso, diciendome que tenía que irme. Le dí un beso a Yuriy en su cabello, el único lugar libre para hacerlo, y lo ví acostado, por última vez.

Subí al cuarto. Esperé horas y horas que me parecían una eternidad.

La ropa llegó a las 3:10 y me puse a acomodarla. Cuando terminé, y sentí que ya faltaban solo 2 horas para que acabara todo. Ví el reloj. Apenas eran 3:15.

Traté de dormir, de distraerme, de hacer algo, cosas inservivbles.

Esperé más. No se como le hize pero dieron las 7y él llegó. Lo acostaron en la cama y colocaron el suero y una maquiña extraña a sus lados.

Me dijeron que todo había salido como se esperaba. Le habían extraido todo con exito. Que si despertaba estaba fuera de peligro permanentemente.

Abrazé a Cardoso.

Dos enfermeras llegaron y le pusieron unos cables en su nariz, para que pudiera respirar, o algo así.

Yuriy despertó a las 2 horas.

"Yuriy" me acerqué y puse una mano en su mejilla, la cual estaba muy fría. "Mi amor¿como te sientes¿Te duele algo?"

"Kai..." Yuriy apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos "Estoy... ¿en un hospital?"

"Si, Yuriy, estamos en un hospital"

"¿Por que?"

"Tenías algo. Pero ya estas bien. Hay Yuriy, me alegro de volver a hablar contigo"

"Yo te escuché. Estuviste hablando conmigo¿verdad? Yo quería contestarte pero no me podía mover. Luego te fuiste y me dormí. Y ahora, estamos en un hospital"

"Si, pero estás bien y eso es lo único que importa"

Llegaron dos enfermeras y le dieron comida, que el rechazó. Lo único que quizo tomar fue una malteada.

Cuando ellas se fueron me pidió que me acercara.

"Besame" me dijó.

Me agaché y lo besé en los labios. Un gesto que el contestó.

Al siguiente día Yuriy pudo caminar, lento, pero se pudo parar.

A los dos días salimos del hospital.

Llegamos a la casa y lo primero que quizo hacer fue entrar a la alberca.

Me metí con él, no lo solté nunca. Lo cuidé el tiempo que el quizo estar, algo así como 2 horas. Salimos y nos diños un baño, juntos, como siempre lo haciamos. Luego nos dormimos.

Yuriy progresó muy bien. A las dos semanas ya podía surfear otra vez. Lo hacíamos.

Estuvimos 3 años sin problemas.

Yuriy y yo continuamos nuestra vida como si nada hubiera pasado.

La última semana que estuvimos juntos, la semana mas... horrible de mi vida, tuvimos una pelea, la primera en nuestra vida. Yuriy se había sentido mal un Lunes, 3 de Noviembre, ul dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Yo lo quería llevar al hospital y él se negó. Así empezó la discución.

Fue la última y única noche que no dormimos juntos.

Nuestro cuarto estuvo vacio ese día. Él en un cuarto de hospital y yo en un carro.

Al siguiente día llevaron a Yuriy a mi casa. Se quedó en nuestra cama viendo la tele. Me disculpé con él, él no me quizo contestar.

No nos hablamos hasta que pasó eso.

Yo estaba viendo la tele tambien en la sala. Entonces, un extraño pensamiento vino a mí, quería que fuera a mi cuarto, con Yuriy. Subí y entré. Lo miré por unos momentos, a lo que él me miró. Entré al baño como si a eso hubiera ido y salí.Estuve a punto de salir del cuarto cuando Yuriy me pidió que no lo hiciera.

Me pidió que le pusiera seguro a la puerta.

Lo miré e hize lo que me pidió.

Me dijo que subiera a la cama con él.

Lo hize.

"Me voy a morir" dijo y se comenzó a retorcer. Puso una mano en su panza. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

"¡Yuriy!" Lo sujete de la espalda y tomé el telefono.

"No" me dijo y me lo quitó de las manos. "Kai, escucha"

Me acerqué mas a su rostro.

"Yo me enojé por que no quiero ir al hospital. Entiende, quiero estar contigo. Ya no... ya no quiero volver a estar ahí. ¿Entiendes? No quiero vivir así. Si aquí se acaba todo, quiero estar contigo" Se volvió a retorcer.

Alzó su cabeza y me miro a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

Nunca olvidaré ese rostro. Un gesto de sufrimiento. Yuriy si estaba muriendo.

"Te amo Kai"- me dijo y se recargó en mi pecho a lo que yo lo abracé.

"Sabes que te amo Yuriy" comenzé a besarlo. Lo besé una y otra vez hasta que lo sentí frio.

Lo cubrí con la cobija, nos cubrí a los dos.

Comenzamos a hablar acerca de nuestra vida juntos.

Él reía. Los dos, juntos, recordabamos cosas que para mí se había ido al olvido. Recordabamos tanto.

Lo que Yuriy sentía, esos dolores y cuando se retorcía, eran cada vez mas seguidos y fuertes. Hubo un momento en que la cama se llenó de sangre. No me importó de donde salía, solo lo abrazaba y compartía su dolor.

Poco tiempo despues eran gritos los que se escuchaban. Las muchachas tocaban la puerta a cada grito, desperadas. Yo les decía que no nos interrumpieran y que no tocaran.

El último grito terminó en suspiro. Yuriy se aferró a mi cuello, lastimandome, pero no me importó.

"Besame" me dijo.

Yo lo besé en los labios.

Gesto al que él correspodió.

Luego, dejé de sentir su movimiento.

Mi Yuriy ya no respiraba. Ahora el que gritaba era yo.

Lo había perdido. Perdí a mi Yuriy. Perdí la razón de mi existencia. Mi niño, mi niño estaba muerto. No Dios, no! Maldición!

¿Por que? Lloré y grité hasta que mi garganta ya no pudo más.

Mi niño, mi Yuriy, mi vida se había ido.

Cuando salí, con él en mis brazos, cubiertos de sangre y lágrimas, las muchachas gritaron tambien.

Al entierro acudieron cerca de 700 personas. Fué en Xalapa, donde pedí que lo hicieran.

Fue el entierro de los dos.

Una tumba para nostros dos, donde estaba el cuerpo de mi Yuriy y mi alma.

Nuestra tumba.

La cadena que él tenía y mi empresa quebró a los pocos días. Ya no me importaba nada.

Dejé de vivir en Cancún. Regresé al último regalo de mis padres.

Entré a la tina con todo y ropa cuando llegué. Grité y lloré bajo el agua una y otra vez.

Un mes despues, me desperté un día sintiendo que debería continuar.

Yo no quería. Así que como no tenía nada que hacer, fui al cafe.

Al café donde conocí a Yuriy.

Ahí, el momento en que lo ví por primera vez acudió a mi, era como una ilusión.

Cuando terminé, miré mi cafe y sonreí.

Al terminarmelo sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón. Un dolor que parecía infinito.

10 minutos despues salí del restaurante sin pagar la cuenta, en una camilla hacía una ambulancia, con un velo cubriendo mi cara.

Me enterraron junto a mi Yuriy, nuestros cuerpos juntos.

Yuriy y yo estuvimos juntos toda la eternidad.

Tal vez, si ese día hubiera tenido algo que hacer, ese día, cuando conocí a Yuriy, tal vez mi historia no terminaría aquí. Tendría un mejor final.

Pero no. Yuriy definitivamente cambió mi vida. Y no me arrepiento. Ha sido la mejor vida que he tenido.

* * *

Este fic es dedicado a todas esas personas que han perdido a un ser querido, a alguien a quien extrañan todo el tiempo.

Esta historia se me ocurrió una noche que no pude dormir.

No lo sé, pero siento, muy en el fondo, que este fic era una necesidad de expresar como extraño a esas personas que he perdido.

Partes de mi alma se han ido con ellos. Pero siempre los voy a extrañar, por lo tanto, siempre los voy a recordar.

Cloy Uchiha Ivanov Midou


End file.
